


Closer

by Wonheonie



Series: Song Inspired Drabbles [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anniversary, F/M, Fluff, Winter, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 15:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12633933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonheonie/pseuds/Wonheonie
Summary: Inspired by "Closer" by Hyolyn





	Closer

This was your favorite place. This was the exact spot in the park where Wonho confessed to you last winter during the first snowfall. You two had been close friends for years and you had always had feelings for him but were to afraid of losing him to admit them. You would rather have him in your life as a friends than not at all. He had called you earlier asking you to meet at the park you usually frequented together. You didn’t think anything of the sudden meet up as you two regularly did this when you were bored or one of you needed to unwind. 

You met him on the park bench where you often did and exchanged hellos and asked how one another were doing. After chatting for a while, Wonho all of a sudden got quiet and began fidgeting with his hands. “Wonho, what’s wrong?” you asked, to which you got no reply. Instead he abruptly stood up and began pacing back and forth making you worry for him more. He suddenly stopped in front of you, still silent. Just as you were about to speak again he said “Y/N,you know that I like you right?” “Of course. I like you too Wonho. But what’s the matter?” you replied. Realizing that he wasn’t expressing his feelings correctly he decided to act impulsively, taking your face in his hands and kissing you. It was soft and sweet and then over before you even had time to register what had happened. Looking into your eyes as he pulled away he said “I like you Y/N. I have feelings for you. I don’t want to just be your friend anymore”  
and with that he kissed you again.

It felt as if the confession had just happened yesterday and now here it was exactly a year later and you were sitting on that same bench waiting for Wonho. It was snowing again today just like it had done a year ago and you couldn’t help but to think back on the wonderful year you had spent with Wonho while you waited. He soon arrived with coffee and a blanket in tow. You two sat on the bench, snuggled with one another under the blanket watching the snow fall and feeling warm despite the cold weather. You had begun to drift off as you were so comfortable there in his arms. “Y/N?” Wonho said to which you replied with a soft “Hmmm?” as your eyes met his. He caressed your cheek softly before saying “You know that I love you right?” before leaning in to kiss you just as he had before.


End file.
